hotblack
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: I lied when I said I didn't love Eli. I do, and I didn't actually realize how much I loved him, until I watched him fall to the floor; and blood formed in a small puddle beneath him...Rated T for language


A/N: Well, I was listening to the song Hotblack by Oceanship, the same song that little Miss. Holly J was stripping to in the season finale, and this story popped into my head. No, it's not about her sexy stripping it's about Eli and Clare, and this is not a romance. I repeat, NOT A ROMANCE. There will be a small make out session but, this is indeed a TRAGEDY, no, nobody dies ha ha I'm not that mean, but anyway get ready to shed some tears, because it might make you cry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, only my story :)

A/N 2: DON'T HATE ME PLEASE." Oh and I tried not to make this story sound just like the episode, so there's going to be some "scenes" that you haven't "seen" if that makes any sense whatsoever. If not, you'll see when you read it. Oh, and god I must say this. Eli is a LITTLE bit out of character, just a LITTLE bit, so don't review and tell me "Eli is so out of character blah blah blah", because you have been warned.

* * *

Hotblack

Summary: I lied when I said I didn't love Eli. I do, and I didn't actually realize how much I love him, until I watched him fall to the floor; blood started to surround him in a small puddle underneath him...

* * *

"Okay here we are, Eli." I said, getting Fitz in front of him, and I switched glances between them.

"You know in some place, this is considered black mail." Eli said.

"Stop procrastinating Eli." I said.

"Yeah, Eli, do what the lady says." Fitz smirked. Eli sighed, and he gave me a look, and I slightly glared at him.

"_Sigh_. I'm sorry, for everything." Eli said, with a fake apologetic look on his face.

"That wasn't really good enough. I didn't feel it." Fitz said, his glare towards Eli was slightly harsh.

"No disputes Fitz, you got your apology. Now shake hands."

"Or, we can toast on it." Eli suggested, and I watched him lift up two glasses full of the red punch, and hand one to Fitz. I watched as Fitz was about to take a sip and I quickly said, "Wait, and switch cups. It's a roman custom." I smiled faintly.

"...Fine." I watched Eli and Fitz trade cups, and sighed in relief, remembering earlier that Eli mentioned something about poisoning Fitz, so since I wouldn't do it, something in the back of my head told me that Eli would be the one to do it.

I watched Fitz run to the trashcan, and he started throwing up.

"Ha ha." Eli laughed. I looked back at Eli after watching Fitz run out of the room.

"Eli!" I screamed.

"What? He had it coming to him." Eli responded, laughing and taking a sip of his drink.

"Ugh! Whatever Fitz does to you, you deserve it!" I shouted, running out of the room; I didn't get a chance to look back at Eli, but I know he had a hurt look on his face.

"What's wrong with Clare?" Adam asked, as he walked up to Adam.

"...Nothing." Eli slammed his cup down, and he exited the room, and started to walk into the empty hallways. He pulled his IPod out, and put the ear buds in, and started to listen to heavy screaming music, not realize that a small single tear had shed, and slipped down his cheek.

.

.

.

"There you are, how are you feeling?" I asked, walking up to Eli's rival with a slight concerned look on my face. Fitz looked down at me, and he said, "I'm fine." I smiled faintly.

"That's good. I should've known that Eli was going to pull something like this. He's always trying to make himself appear like some badass person, but deep down…he's not," I muttered to myself, "But anyway, funny now I feel like such an—

"Ass?" Fitz finished my sentence and I gave a curt nod my heart instantly stopped when I saw Fitz had pulled a small switchblade out of his locker, and I nervously stepped back when he looked at me as if nothing was done. I swallowed hard, and I stepped back again

"G-guess...I'll see you later." Fitz nodded, and I quickly took off running towards the gym.

.

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, louder than the music that was playing in the room. I felt light headed, and to be honest I was scared, no. I was extremely scared.

"Adam!" I swiftly turned him around.

"What's up Brutus?" Adam questioned, looking at me and noticing the scared look on my face; I breathed heavily.

"Where's Eli?" I asked.

"What's wrong? Clare—

"Eli! Where is he?" I shouted.

"Why? Tell me what's wrong." Adam said.

"Fitz…has a knife. Please, tell me where Eli is…" I said in a choked out sob. Adam sighed and he said, "He went to look for you I presume. He went that way, out in the halls." I nodded.

"Tell Mr. Simpson." I said. Adam nodded and I bolted out the gym and quickly ran out in the hallways. My heart was still pounding in my chest, and I had started to cry…from fear, and from the heartache pain. I checked every corner, no sign of Eli. I stopped, to catch a breath and when I lifted my head from the sound of a locker being hit, I saw Eli. I smiled and ran to him. I pulled his headphones out and he only looked down at me.

"What do you want?" He asked me.

"Eli, please. Fitz has a knife. Let's go." I said, tugging at his arm.

"..."

"Eli. This is where we run! Let's go, please!"

"Why do you care so much? You said it yourself…I deserve what Fitz does to me." Eli started to walk away from and I ran in front of him saying, "Eli…I was lying. I was just angry…Eli please." Eli gave me an unemotional look. I started to cry hard in front of him, placing my head on his shoulders; my head lowered. I heard him sigh, and he lifted my chin up, forcing me to look up at him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

Stupid question!

"Eli…I don't want…I don't want Fitz to do anything to you. I, Eli I lo—

I was interrupted when his lips crashed down on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and Eli wrapped his around my waist. Eli pulled me close to him, and we kissed viciously. His lips moved over mine, I sucked on his bottom lip, he bit mine, his tongue dance over mine, and I pulled away when he pushed my body against the lockers; our foreheads were glued to each other's, and Eli cupped my face.

"Clare, I love you too."

I couldn't help but laugh in a choked out sobbing way, and he kissed me again.

"Awe, don't you two look so cute."

Eli softly pushed me behind him when I saw the knife being held in Fitz's hand. I held Eli's hand as Fitz walked up to us, slowly.

Out of complete and total fear, when I stepped back, pulling Eli with me, I slightly tripped on my own feet, tears already had started to gather at the corners of my eyes, and once again, I had started to cry.

"Fitz, get out of here." Eli said.

"Why? So you can have more fun with my date? I don't think so." Fitz shook his head.

"Please Fitz, you can't do this, maybe we can reason—

"Shut up bitch!" Fitz shouted at me.

"Get away from me." Eli pushed me to the side softly.

"Look Fitz. I'm sorry, for before, and for everything. You win." Eli held his hand up in defense.

"Ha! I heard that before." Fitz laughed, and I watched them both; I looked so useless standing there, crying my eyes out.

"Well this time I mean it." Eli said.

"Whatever, you had this coming," Fitz pushed Eli's shoulder, causing him to stumble back, I looked at Eli, and he looked scared (I would be to if I had a knife held at me!), "What no smartass remarks emo boy!" Fitz pushed him again. Eli looked over at me, and he gave me a look, then he looked back at Fitz when he was in front of him.

"Fitz, don't do this." Eli said, his voice was shaky, and I started to cry loud in choked out sobs, my tears streamed down my face, and dripped at my chin, falling to the floor.

"It's time to teach you a lesson." Fitz said softly.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, and I screamed Eli's name, watching Fitz jab the blade into his stomach, and twisting it, and I fell to the floor sobbing.

"Not so tough are you huh?" Fitz laughed, and I watched in agony as Eli slowly slid down the lockers, holding the place where the knife is currently imbedded. Fitz walked away, still laughing, and I crawled over to Eli, and I held him close to me.

"Eli…Eli please…don't go." I cried, and he looked up at me, faintly laughing and saying, "And leave you alone? Yeah right." I sobbed and I watched the blood spill through his red jacket, making it darker than it already seems. I looked up at Eli's face, and I removed the hair that covered his eyes; he is crying.

"Clare I love you." He said.

I started to sob uncontrollably, and he leaned up and kissed me. I felt him tense up, and when I pulled my head away, I watched as Eli pulled the blade out, causing him to clench his jaw, and more tears spilled out of the corners of his eyes. I held him close to me, and he sat up next to me, holding the side of his stomach. The fear that coursed through me only grew worse when I watched his eyes started drifting shut.

He is losing too much blood.

"Eli please! Don't leave me." I cried. I reached over, swallowed hard, and pressed my hand firmly on his wound; an attempt to try and stop the bleeding, but I know I might have been too late, as soon as I saw the large pile of blood next to Eli, my tears fell before they gathered, and I looked up at Eli who was faintly smiling, his eyes were slightly opened.

"I'll be fine," Eli laughed shortly, "Fitz stabs…like a wimp."

I laughed in between fits of sobbing.

"I love you Eli." I pressed harder on his wound, and Eli placed his hand over mine.

"I love you too Clare." Eli said faintly.

"Freeze!"

I quickly looked up to the flashing light in front of me.

"We need an ambulance!" I shouted.

The cop ran up to me, and she squatted down to our height.

"How long has he been like this?" She asked.

"Ten minutes maybe?" I said.

"Okay, can you walk?" She asked him.

"Can he walk? He just got stabbed!" I screamed at her, not because I was angry, only because I was afraid and slightly annoyed at her stupid question. Eli coughed a few times, and through the dim lighting of the room, I noticed the small amount of blood slipping down his chin.

"Okay forget I asked." The cop picked Eli up bridal style, and I walked with her as she carried him out into the lobby.

.

"Oh my god, Eli!" Adam shouted.

"You need to stay here." The cop told me.

"No! I'm going with you." I said.

"You can't. Just get a ride to the hospital." She said, and I watched as she ran outside, and I was pulled into Adam's arms, and I cried in his shoulder. He pulled me away and I looked up at him as he said, "I'll take you to the hospital, let's go." I nodded and he ran to his mom and said, "Mom we need a ride to the hospital."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because. Clare needs to get there." Adam said.

"Why can't she get a ride? You and Drew are coming home with—

"MOM! Eli is hurt! LET'S GO TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL!" I shouted, interrupting her sentence, and she looked at me wide eyes, and the room got quiet. She only swallowed, and then looked at me, I was still crying.

"Fine. Drew!" She shouted, and he ran up to us.

"We're going to the hospital. Don't ask questions, now let's go." She said, before he could ask 'why?'. I followed them to their car, and I sat in the back with Adam. It took us about ten minutes to get to the hospital, and once Mrs. Torres parked, I jumped out through the car door, and I bolted into the emergency room.

"Where is Eli Goldsworthy's room?" I said.

"Eli Goldsworthy? He's currently getting treated." The nurse told me.

"...I-is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"He's going to be just fine, now please take a seat." She told me, patting my back. I sighed, and sat down, Adam soon sat down next to me; he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, as I buried my face into my hands. He rubbed my back, and I cried silently.

20 minutes later...

30 minutes later...

I started to pace back and forth, and I quickly looked at the doors that just opened, and a nurse pointed at me, whispering something to the doctor that stood with her, and he started to walk up to me.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

Sigh.

My heart stopped.

"He's resting; we stopped the bleeding just in time. He's going to pull through." I smiled and after I had just finished crying for about two hours, I started to cry again, but they were happy tears.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Yes, he's in the last room on the right." I hugged the doctor, and I practically almost ran to his room, and when I peeked through the door, I smiled warmly; he is sleeping. Adam walked next to me, and he said, "Is he alive? He looks so pale."

"I'm alive you moron, I'm just sleeping." Eli slowly opened his eyes, and I walked around and sat next to him in the seat next to his hospital bed.

"I'll um, leave you two alone." Adam scurried out of the room, and I took Eli's hand in mine.

"Like my dress. They put it on me, not really my style, but I still look good in it."

I couldn't help but laugh. After getting stabbed and almost bleeding to death, Eli still managed to crack a joke. I smiled at him, and he faintly smiled back. Eli sat up, but winced a little, and I watched as he pat the empty stop beside him, obviously telling me that I should sit next to him, and I did. I crawled in next to him, and Eli wrapped his arm around me.

"Does this mean I'm still your boyfriend?" Eli asked.

I smiled against his chest, and looked up at him saying, "Whatever crossed your mind that you weren't?"

"Well, that's a question left unanswered."

...and Eli leaned down and he kissed my lips.

_End_

* * *

-sniffles- God, I just cried a storm. I'm such an emotional person -anime tears- Anyhow. Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Don't just read. Review! I need all your feedback :D

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara -waves-


End file.
